Demostrando amor
by Murasakibara Atsuko
Summary: Estos últimos días los charas han estado distraidos así que deciden reunirse para dar un paseo donde se enteran de que sus dueños han encontrado el amor. Amuto, Kutau, Rimahiko y Yairi.


_**Ni Shugo Chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Espero que os guste.**_

En un día como cualquier otro los charas deciden reunirse, ir a dar un paseo por la ciudad y cotillear un poco ya que los pasados días habían estado distraidos y en su mundo.

-¿Como se atreven esas plebeyas a hacer esperar al rey?-Se queja Kiseki.

-No es de una dama hacer esperar a los demás.-Aporta Temari.

-¡WAAAAAAAA!-Se oye un grito que cada vez es más cercano, hasta que logran identificar a Ran, seguida de Miki, Suu y Dia.

-Perdón por la tardanza-Se disculpa Miki.

-Si, es que Ami-chan no nos dejaba-desuu.-Explica Suu.

-Bueno, bueno, no pasa nada. ¿Donde quereis ir primero?-Pregunta Rythm.

-Yo quiero ir al parque, hay un alto nivel de amor ahí.-Propone Eru para ponerse a gritar ¡Love! ¡Love!

-Que sí pesada, iremos al parque.-Dice Iru canviando su cara de una de aburrimiento a una de maldad-Seguro que habrá alguien a quien pueda molestar jiji.

-¿Quien te crees que eres para decidir eso? ¡El rey soy yo!-Protesta Kiseki siendo callado por Yoru.

-¡Calla, tu no eres el rey de nadie-nya! Ahora vamos al parque-nya.

Van al parque donde ven a Amu e Ikuto sentados en un banco comiendo helados.

-¡Es Ikuto-nya!

-¡Y Amu-chan!-Gritan Dia, Miki, Ran y Suu.

Se esconde para poder ver y escuchar a la pareja.

-I-Ikuto... ¿Q-Que estás ha-haciendo?-Pregunta Amu totalmente sonrojada por la cercanía del chico.

-Vaya Amu, sabía que eras ingenua, pero pensaba que ya estabas enterada de lo qué es un beso.-Se burla Ikuto.

-¡Yo sé que es un beso!

-Claaaarooo.

-¡Que sí!

-¿Segura?

-Segurísima.

-Pues haber como me lo demuestras. Te propongo un juego, cierra los ojos.

-Bien-La chica acata la orden de Tsukiyomi, de repente siente algo húmedo sobre sus labios, abre los ojos, y los abre aún más cuando ve que el chico gato la está besando. Siente como la lengua de este se cuela dentro de su boca y la explora, para no quedrase atrás, hace lo mismo hasta quedarse sin aire y se separa de él.

-Sabes a chocolate Amu.

-¿C-Como no voy a saber a chocolate sí estoy comiendo helado de chocolate? ¡Tu también lo estás haciendo, hentai!

-La pervertida eres tu, que me provocas con ese sonrojo tan sexy.

-¡Callate neko hentai!

-Jajaajajaj, te amo Amu.-La abraza por detrás.

-Lo sé.-Hace un puchero-Yo también te amo Ikuto.

Los charas se alejan disimuladamente de allí, tapandole la boca a Eru. Cuando están lo suficientemente lejos para que ni los oigan, la dejan.

-¡Amor! ¡Es amor! ¡Sabía que si ibamos al parque encontaríamos amor!

-Jijiji-Ríe Iru-¿No te falta algo bebecito?-Le pregunta a Pepe alzando un chupete.

-¡Mi chupete ! ¡Damelo mala bruja!-Y Pepe se pone a llorar.

-¡Devuelveselo Iru!-Le dice Daichi-No seas mala.

-Sí, sí.-Se lo da.

Pepe lo coge, hace un puchero y continua llorando.

-¡Oh, ya sé! Jejejjej. Rythm hazlo conmigo.

-Como digas Kusu-Kusu.

Los dos se ponen de lado y gritan:

-¡BALA BALANCE!

-Jajajaajaj.-Pepe se pone a reír.

-¿Estás mejor Pepe-chan?Le pregunta Temari y la bebé asiente.

-Pepe quiere ir a la piscina.

-¡Pues vamos ahí!

Van a la piscina donde ven a Kairi y a Yaya saliendo de los vestuarios.

-T-Te queda muy bien Yaya.-Le dice sonrojado.

-Gracias Kairi, a ti también te sienta genial el bañador. ¿Vas a enseñar a Yaya a nadar?

-Sí.

-¡Eres el mejor Kairi!-Se abalanza sobre él y lo abraza.

-G-Gracias, te daré un dulce por cada vez que lo hagas bien.

-¡Sí, chuches! ¡A Yaya le encantan las chuches!

Se meten en la piscina y el chico le da unos manguitos a Yuiki.

-Pontelos y ven hasta mi.-Le dice yendo a la otra punta de la piscina.-Nadando, ovbiamente.-Añade al ver que la chica iba a ir caminando.

-¿Kairi cree que Yaya lo hace bien?

-Sí.

Después de un rato, Yaya aprovecha una distracción del peliverde para quitarse los manguitos.

-¡Mira a Yaya, Kairi! ¡Yaya puede nadar sola!-Le grita.

-¡No Yaya, no te los quites!-Kairi ve como la chica pierde el equilibrio y se está ahogando, nada hasta ella y la saca de la piscina. Le hace el boca a boca y Yaya expulsa toda la agua que se había tragado.-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! ¿Me has oído? ¡Es muy peligroso! ¡Podrías haber muerto! ¡Y yo no sé que haría sin ti!-Se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho y se tapa la boca, sonrojado.

-Perdón.-Se disculpa cabizbaja.-Pero... ¿Eso que ha dicho Kairi quiere decir que Kairi ama a Yaya?

-...Sí.

-Yaya también ama a Kairi.-Sonríe y le besa la mejilla.

-¡Yaya!-Grita sonrojado.

-Jeje.

Los charas se van de ahí sorprendidos.

-Uau, no creí que Kairi se confesara-Dice Musashi.

-Pepe sabía que Yaya se quería confesar, Pepe está feliz por Yaya.

-Pepe-chan...¿Sabías que Yaya y Kairi estaban en la piscina verdad?-Le pregunta Ran

-...Puede...

-Sí, yo también sabía que Kairi iba a estar.-Confiesa Musashi.

-¿Porqué no vamos a las pistas?-Propone Daichi.

-¡Sí!-Apoyan Ran y Rythm.

-Pues a las pistas se ha dicho-nya.-Dice Yoru

Y cuando van, para su sorpresa ven como Kuukai intenta impresionar a Utau enseñandole todos los deportes que sabe jugar.

-¿Que dices Utau?

-He de reconocer que eres un as en los deportes, pero aún así yo puedo comer más ramen que tu.

-¡Eso es mentira! ¡Yo puedo comer más!

-¿A sí, y que te apuestas?

-Mm... Que te parece si en un papel escribimos lo que nos apostamos y cuando hayamos terminado la competencia nos enseñamos los papeles y lo hacemos.

-¿Y sí quedasemos empatados como todas las otras veces?

-Hazemos las dos cosas.

-Acepto.

-Y yo.

Corren hacia el local de ramen más cercano y se ponen a comer. Y una hora más tarde...

-No puedo creer que haya pasado una hora y aún estén comiendo.-Dice Miki aburrida.

-¡Terminé!-Gritan a la vez Kuukai y Utau al unísono.-¿Otra vez empatados? ¡No repitas lo que digo!-Vuelven a de ir a la vez.

Después de pagar salten del local y se sientan en unos bancos que hay al lado de las pistas.

-Bien, ahora la apuestas.-Dice Kuukai.

Los dos sacaran los papeles y se los intercanvian.

-¿Has apostado un beso tuyo?-Exclama Utau sonrojada.

-Si jeje¿Y tu un concierto privado para mí?

-Sí, pero no creas que lo hago por gusto, no me caes bien niño.

-En ese caso supongo que no querrás un beso de este niño.

-¿Qué? ¡Yo sí quiero tu beso! ...Ups, se me escapó.

La besa y ella corresponde gustosa.

-¿Con que no quieres un beso de este niño eh?-Se burla.

-¡Calla!

-Y por cierto no me llames niño, no me gusta además de que solo soy un año menor que tu.-La besa otra vez. ¿Quieres otro?-Pregunta seductor.

-Calla y besa Kuukai.

-Jeje

-Kuukai no se corta un pelo. ¿Verdad Daichi? jajajaja-Pregunta Kusu-Kusu.

-Así es él.

-Cuando Ikuto-nya se entere se va a enfadar-nya.

Vuelven a dar su paseo y diez minutos después al pasar por el río ven a Rima y Nagihiko dormidos bajo un árbol.

-Jejejejej, veo que Rima ya se ha confesado a Nagihiko. -Ríe Kusu-Kusu.

-Nunca me habría imaginado esto.-Reconoce Kiseki al ver a esos dos abrazados mientras duermen.-Siempre que estan juntos se pelean como perro y gato.

Ven como Nagihiko se mueve y se despierta, este observa a Rima unos segundos y al notar que tiene la piel de gallina por el frío viento coge su chaqueta y se la pone por los hombros, la abraza y vuelve a dormir.

-Bueno, dicen que los opuestos se atraen.-Dice Eru.

-¿Por cierto Kiseki, y Tadase? Aunque hemos estado por toda la ciudad no lo he visto-desu-Preguta Suu.

-Oh, sí. Está con fiebre en casa.

-Dile que espero que se recupere de mi parte por favor Kiseki.

-Ya se lo diré Temari.

Se despiden y se van a sus respectivas casas.

-¿Lo que te pierdes por no estar atento a tu al rededor verdad?-Le pregunta Tsukasa al viento.

 _ **Dejad vuestros reviews por favor n.n**_


End file.
